


[天使秋]伯利恒升起之日

by basakaliya



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basakaliya/pseuds/basakaliya
Summary: 主要是天使过去的故事。含一点点天使秋。
Relationships: Angel Devil/Aki Hayakawa, Angel/Aki Hayakawa
Kudos: 9





	[天使秋]伯利恒升起之日

[天使秋]伯利恒升起之日

天使偶尔到早川家吃火锅。这个时候，早川秋会买很多贝类。帕瓦虽然爱吃贝肉，却不怎么爱动手，每次都叫电次帮忙。久而久之，电次也更偏爱猪牛之类的饮食。秋误以为恶魔都不爱吃难料理的事物。因此在天使亲手剥了一盘贝壳的时候，表达过惊叹之情。

天使美食家一般的饮食品味与习惯形成要追溯到很久以前。彼时，天使恶魔从地狱的羊水中醒来，降生在南国渔村的鸡棚。第一个发现天使的人令他永生难忘。鸡棚主人家的女儿早起投食，发现了这位不速之客。渔村贫苦偏远，村人多愚昧，神佛式微，唯有吉利支丹一教颇有信徒。传言曾有兰客自长崎来，为村人开蒙解悟。从此以后，家家户户私下开办经堂，教义口授，代代相传。

如此看来，天使降生于此地，并非偶然。十四岁的渔家女儿识得天使，听闻圣子降生于马厩，如今鸡棚里天使显现，也不失为圣迹。至于天使为何正割开鸡脖，啜饮生血，则无需细究。

渔家女儿叫来家中大人，家中大人又叫来乡绅，乡绅又叫来草棚教堂的土神父，泥腿子神父见天使一双白翼，貌美好似无性，以为神迹显现，当场跪下，喃喃称罪。乡绅一家世代行医，受西洋教育，祖上险些留洋，颇有些无神思想，派了老少两代医生前来观瞻。年轻的莽撞，伸手便要验明天使真身。他触碰天使肉身不过数息，忽然啊了一声，倒伏在地上，老的连忙扶起儿子，却见孩儿脸窝凹陷，眼球突起，形容可怖，手臂枯槁如老树，已经没了呼吸，僵死在地上。

信者得生，不敬者降以死亡。此等灵性妙体令众人匍匐，自此，村人对天使深信不疑。乡绅为平息神怒，从家中奉来上好的白绸，用线香熏染，请天使披挂。神父将天使请进年久失修的教堂，用虫蛀的木盆盛上清水，请天使在步入礼堂前清洗泥泞的双脚。

神父说：“这是耶和华所定的日子！我们在其中要高兴欢喜。”日后，据渔家女所言，那日正是三月十九日，后来神父命渔家将鸡圈铲平，种满顶冰花，以示此地为天堂福音降临之所。

然而天使生自地狱，只知地狱存在非假，却不知天堂是否真的存在。天使手中唯有一项权能，即天使触碰者，万物阳寿必被褫夺。在天使手中，不用说玫瑰，就连圣约瑟之花也会枯萎。

众人在这位地狱来的假神面前认罪，“全能和最慈悲的上帝，我们承认，并且忏悔，我们在心思、在言行上，曾得罪了你。”天使身披白绸，光着脚，坐在圣台上摇晃双腿，老医生站在第一排，他颤抖着嘴唇，眼中止不住地流下浑浊的泪滴，他同众人一起读解罪文：

“耶和华啊，求你听我的声音！”

众人唱圣歌。圣歌簿破破烂烂，教堂从未聚集如此多信徒，十余人才分得一本，后排人俯身探看前排的，大家挤在一起，用口齿不清的南国乡音，将圣歌唱得东倒西歪，震得天使脑仁疼。天使歪着脑袋，瞧见渔家女儿挤在大人堆里，口里只做了个样子，一双黑白分明的眼睛，直溜溜地瞪着天使。

圣歌唱毕，分圣餐。神父端来米饭，说：“这是主的身体，为我们擘开。”又奉来清酒，说：“这是主的宝血，为我们面流。”渔家女儿喝不下酒，被呛得难受，遭了父母训斥。天使看了，觉得十分好笑。

礼毕以后，村民各自回到居所。神父与天使单独留在教堂。神父道：“我猜出您为何物。但众人笃信您，我也无意反抗。偏房有一具新死的尸体，我愿敬献与您。偏远渔村，民众虔诚，每有人逝世，都先送来教堂，您无需忧心给食。只求勿要降灾于我。”

天使心领神会，收下了死体。只可惜病死老人口感不佳，天使吃了两口，弃之荒野。

神父请天使住在圣堂，自己则另寻他处，战战兢兢，不敢与天使同处一室。日近黄昏，天使待着烦闷，溜出教堂。教堂临海，出门不远即是沙滩。天使沿着沙滩漫步到偏僻处，按捺不住恶魔本性，企图寻个偏远人家，弄些人血吃。

不巧在荒无人烟的海滩碰到渔家女儿。女孩大叫：“你是个骗子！”

天使说：“你哪里看出我是骗子。”

渔家女儿说：“你虽生双翼，却爱饮生血，行径不似天使，却是恶魔。”

天使道：“是又如何？谁会信你。”又说，“你家后院出了个天使，本是好事，如今改口你家中出了个恶魔，不知会招来什么祸事？”

渔家女儿哑口无言。天使复道：“我既是天使，又是恶魔。你若是待我好些，我心情好了，便做些天使当做的事，若是喊打喊杀，保不准我做出些恶魔行径。”

渔家女儿说：“你要什么？”

天使回答：“我要鲜血。”

渔家女儿点了点头，说：“你在那边的礁石上等着。”

天使在礁石上坐下，看渔家女儿潜入水中，不一会，捧着许多奇形怪状的贝类到岸上来，少女拿起一块，敲在礁石上，破开，交给天使。

天使问：“这是什么？”女孩答：“血蚶。”鲜红的汁水从贝壳中流出来，天使一饮而尽，满意道：“好吃。”

渔家女儿是天使来到人世的第一位朋友，她叫天使知道，原来这世上有远比鲜血与人肉好吃的东西。天使常与她聊天，这才知道原来渔家女儿没有父母，那日训斥她的是伯父伯母。“就是生我的人的哥哥。”渔女解释说。

渔家女儿肤色深，是被太阳晒的。渔家女儿一天要做许多事情，早起要喂鸡——如今已经不需要了，因为鸡棚改作了圣地，每日有许多人来渔家观瞻。

如今，渔家女更多的时间拿来采珠。她十四岁，但已经比成年人还要能干，为养父母家带来许多财富。每到黄昏日落的时候，天使与渔家女在沙滩上相见。天使看渔家女潜下水去，等了许久，久到天使有些担心，渔女才浮上来，手里捧着许许多多新奇有趣的东西，绯红的珊瑚，蠕动的海星，天使食欲旺盛，总要丢进嘴巴里尝尝味道，惹得渔女哈哈大笑。

渔女头脑聪颖，想要离开村子，去外面上学。趁日头未落的时候，她会带着课本来到海边，偷偷学习。渔女有不认识的字，天使教她。但渔女采珠为养父母带来许多收入，没了渔女，养父母恐怕无法活下去。渔女一天要做许多活，很累，但养父母很少给她零花钱，因为渔女不需要。渔女每天都笑着。天使说，人间乏味。渔女说，世间美好，人活着有多快乐！天使点点头，在这个小渔村，每日吃些海贝，倒也不错。在天使这种懒骨头看来，渔女处境艰难，但活得颇为努力。天使没说自己还在吃村民尸体的事。

天使想，自己也算半个天使，自降世以来，未曾做过什么好事。渔女待自己不薄，不如尽些朋友当作的事。

于是天使说：“我可以给你钱。”天使可以将他人的性命化作刀剑，若是要做些手脚，捏出黄金之类的矿物，倒也不是很难。女孩十分感激天使，用天使所给的财物换了钱，和天使约定过了冬就去上学。

很快到了圣诞前夜，渔女受神父之托，去镇子上采购。天使还是老样子，在偏僻的海滩等渔女归来。一直等到夜晚，渔女也未赴约。

天使回到教堂，发现村民们也集聚在教堂里。脱了天使的福，笃信虔诚的人变多了，原本破败的教堂在半年间多有修缮，如今装满了灯饰，充满节日氛围。这一晚按教义是要做法事的，渔女兴许也来了，早早在这里等天使。

渔女确实来了，她被绑在柱子上，遍体鳞伤。旁边跪着她的养父母，抽抽嗒嗒地哭。一旁站着的有神父，乡绅家的年老医生，还有两个陌生的男人，一高一矮。

村民们见天使来了，自动为天使分开一条道路，他们的手上拿着锄头，还有带着倒刺的网。

天使问神父：“这是怎么回事？”自天使降世以来，神父是村中最有威信的人，远盛乡绅。

神父支支吾吾。

乡绅说：“这个女孩被恶魔所蛊惑。”

天使说：“她神智清明，一心向善，哪里像是被恶魔蛊惑。”

其中一个陌生男人说：“她在镇上抵押出去换钱的东西，是恶魔造出来的玩意儿。”

另一个陌生男人说：“我们是恶魔猎人。”

天使说：“这是什么意思？”

“你是恶魔。”乡绅医生说：“你给了她钱财。”

“我确实给了她钱财。”天使说：“但那是她应得的。敢问在场诸位，包括她的养父母，平日对她呼来唤去时，可有给过她分毫报酬？可有施予她应得的教育？” 

矮个子的男人对神父说：“把证据拿出来。”

神父颤巍巍地拿出一个盒子，里面是几块残缺的人骨。“他食人。”神父指着天使说：“在场诸位已经去地下室看过了。诸位村民的亲人死后都为恶魔所蚕食。是他胁迫我的。”

神父又对跪在地上的养父母说：“你们一家被恶魔蛊惑，你们是否承认？”

养父母痛哭道：“她并非我俩亲生，虽有罪，责不在我。”

乡绅怒道：“谎言！那日恶魔降临你家，你一家人虽见恶魔饮血，却被表象迷惑，连带害死我的孩子。”

天使叹道：“我是恶魔。但与她无关。”又转向两名猎人：“你们大可来找我的麻烦，不必煽动村民了。”

他对村民们说：“放下武器，我对你们没有恶意。我不想杀人。”

天使的指尖弹出小刀，去解渔女身上的绳索，却发现渔女已经没了呼吸。“这是怎么回事？”天使第一次这样颤抖着说话：“这是什么意思？”

“她是村子里水性最好的采珠女。”神父说：“只有魔女才拥有她那样好的水下闭气的能力。绑着石头浸在水里，尸体沉下去淹死了就是清白的，浮上来就是魔女。我们没有办法自行辨别，只有借助一些古老的手段。”

“退下！”矮个子的恶魔猎人突然大喊着，掏出匕首，“恶魔要出手了！”

还没等他迈出一步，长枪贯穿了猎人的身体。鲜血四溅，天使雪白的羽翼也像被抓破了似的。另一个猎人连忙道：“大家一起上！”村民们呼喝着，举着锄头，铲子与桨板，一拥而上。神父高呼：“杀了恶魔！”自己藏匿在沈群中，疾疾退去。乡绅家的老医生眼含着热泪，举着刀，向天使劈砍来。天使第二枪抛出，将另一个猎人也钉倒在地，反手又是一枪，将神父钉死在教堂的窄门上。他无暇顾及身边，也自负肉体强度不惧普通刀剑，任村民砍杀在自己身上。天使被打得头破血流，一边拿翅膀护住渔女，一边想将她的尸体抱起来，好生安葬。这一抱，却发现渔女的身体轻得不像话。定睛一看，自己只抬起来残缺的躯体，渔女的死体缺了胳膊，还有半截腿连着皮肉，吊在半空中，摇摇欲坠。

天使说：“够了！够了！”他试图用翅膀扫开红了眼的村民，却发现这些虔信者像蚂蚁一样多。他将枪造出来，投出去，捅进人的肉体里，反反复复。他杀了人，死了的人有父母，有亲友，有儿子，有女儿，这些人又扑上来，向天使寻仇。不信神的人听了教堂里的惨祸，立刻也抓起农具，要铲除恶魔。

天使将武器刺进最后一人的胸膛，才发现此时已是深夜。教堂里遍地都是尸体。他喝了许多血，力量大有长进。天使背里有什么东西，顶得他皮肉生疼，两对翅膀从他背部破出来。尸体叠成了小山，他找不到渔女了。天使只好又把那些残缺的肢体翻了个遍，好找出压在底下的渔女。

天使把渔女四分五裂的遗体放在洗礼台上。右手怎么也找不到了。天使出生以来，好吃懒做，享受着他人的供奉，从来没有如此卖力地干着活。像采珠的渔女那样卖力的活着，是他不可想象的事。天使翻来覆去地找渔女的右手，找得脑仁疼，一直找到圣诞的早晨。天使累得半死，望着教堂里尸山血海，想：这可够吃好一阵了。又想：这辈子人已经杀够了。

天使想回地狱去了，这人间已经毫无趣味。但恶魔不可自杀，他暂且也找不到什么其他恶魔来杀自己。想来想去，在这个已经无人的村庄常住也未尝不可。天使爬上房顶，教堂的顶很高，可以眺望清晨海景。渔女还活着的时候，天使带她来看过美景。

“我从来没有从这么高的地方看过海！”渔女说：“好美呀，我住的地方简直就像天堂一样。”

“你会上天堂的。”天使双手合十，喃喃自语，“愿你安息，永远幸福，永远快乐。”

早川秋帮天使剥开一枚蛤蜊，他问：“渔女的尸体最后怎样了？”

“玛奇玛和岸边来了。”天使接过蛤蜊，“击败了我。帮我找到了她的右手。然后安葬了。”

秋没有接话，也许是不知道该说什么，他继续剥蛤蜊，听天使道：“所以我才说，比起天使……我是货真价实，会带来不幸的恶魔。玛奇玛他们来的时候，可没见过东边有什么伯利恒的星星。”

“这样啊。”秋说：“恶魔果然是恶魔。”

“很失望吧？”

“没有。”

“说的也是。你本来也不是会相信恶魔的人。”天使话锋一转：“但是呢。”

“但是什么？”

“我总有一天……”天使慢吞吞道：“……我总有一天会再做出这种事吧。”

“什么样的事？”秋疑惑道：“你是说屠杀吗？”

“说不准呢。”天使说：“我是说，总有一天，我若是再遇到这种事……或许会再一次……”

“别想了。”秋说：“没机会的。”

“为什么？”

“只有三流民间猎人才会没出手就被你干掉。”秋说：“公安不会让你做出那种事……只要我还活着，你一旦有那种想法，我就会杀了你。”帕瓦和电次已经睡着了，他从被炉抽出身，收拾掉手上得残羹冷炙，往厨房走去。

“是吗。”天使面无表情道：“那也得你活着才行。”

秋没有答话，不知是听到还是没听到。

天使仰面躺下，将秋的居家外套叠成枕头，塞在脑袋底下，闭目养神起来。

总有一天，天使想，总有一天，请那一天永远不要来临。

完。


End file.
